


my love, take your time

by turtle_abyss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Drabble, F/M, M/M, honorable mention of other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/turtle_abyss
Summary: Tony dies after he snaps.But in that one moment, with all the power of the universe in his hands, he experiencesinfinity.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	my love, take your time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this. Was in a sad mood. I've been in a bit of a writing slump.

Tony dies after he snaps. 

But in that one moment, with all the power of the universe in his hands, he experiences _infinity_. In one moment, he experiences every moment. Every possibility. He falls in love with everyone. He lives and dies with everyone. And alone. 

~~The ones where he's alone are the worst ones, but they're few and far between.~~

In almost every timeline, someone loves him.

Pepper, of course. His perfect Pepper Potts. His wife. _(God, he hopes she and Morgan - his precious little baby girl - will be alright. He never wanted to leave them.)_

Rhodey, sometimes. His best friend forever always, but in some timelines became more.

Happy, once.

Natasha, with her sly, fond smile. _(Oh to see her one last time.)_

Clint, in some of the ones where he never married. 

Bruce, when Bruce is feeling brave.

Thor, which is always fun.

Even Steve, in the universes where Steve is more willing to trust and more open to the present.

And so many others, too.

He sees a lot more of Stephen Strange than he ever expected to.

Understands him. Understands the choices he’s made. The sacrifices.

He respects it. Even likes it about the man.

He doesn't need to look at Stephen to know he knows. They share this fate. This curse. It's his end and Stephen's beginning. But they'll meet again. Eventually. 

They always seem to.

And Tony, in his last moments, has loved _so many_ people. And been loved by them in return.

Perhaps it was some last gift of the soul stone to Tony and of the time stone to Stephen.... 


End file.
